


Her Only Chance

by tessamori



Category: Story of Seasons, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M, I'll add more relationships once I decide my otps, i have no idea how to tag things, story of seasons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessamori/pseuds/tessamori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adeline applied to be a farmer in Oak Tree Town for one reason, to escape a life that was already planned out for her. Now she has to prove to her father that she can make it on her own despite having zero experience doing so.  </p>
<p>The story will loosely follow the game (major plot points mainly) and Adeline as she tries to make it as a farmer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, she thinks Fritz is cute. </p>
<p>Right now it's rated G but things could possibly get steamy enough to be raised to Teen later. >.></p>
<p>
  <a href="http://file.toyhou.se/images/341109_oLQSjTzHBfztsFh.jpg">Adeline Aldrin </a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaank you so much for clicking this fic!  
> I've only ever posted one other fic online and I wanted to do another so here we go!
> 
> *Obvs I don't own the game or any of the characters outside of Addie*
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! <33

“I’m going to be a farmer!”

The brunette’s fists were clenched, draining her knuckles of all color, as she stared defiantly at her parents. The older couple gaped, their eyes having gone wide at her sudden proclamation. Her father cleared his throat and tucked his hands behind his back, a motion the girl recognized as the beginnings of a refusal.

“Adeline--”

“Father, I’m an adult! I’m going to make my own decisions! Besides, I’ve already applied for it.” Adeline crossed her arms with a huff and shifted her eyes away from her parents. This time it was her mother that started to speak.

“Addie, if you just--”

“Fine.”

Two pairs of eyes followed the source of the interruption and landed on Adeline’s father. Her mother stared hard at her husband, the question just barely forming on her lips before he spoke again.

“If this is what you want, Adeline, then I won’t stop you.” He frowned at the floor even as Adeline beamed. She clasped her hands in front of her and jumped up from where she was seated on their ornately decorated couch.

“Really?!” She exclaimed, her smile nearly blinding. “Oh, thank you, Father! Than--”

She was cut off by her father’s raised finger, signaling for silence.

“However,” He began, his voice hard, “If you cannot prove that this is a better path for you within one year, we will continue on with the original plan for this family. Deal?”

“Deal!”

 

* * *

 

 

“No no, dear, don’t drown the poor thing.”

Adeline stood up in response to Eda’s soft scolding, angling the watering can backwards to stop the flow and brought the back of her free hand across her forehead. With a sigh she looked over at the short old woman and gave her a sheepish look.

“Too much, huh?” Adeline asked, eyeing the seeds that looked less like they were planted there and more like they were thrown into a puddle of water. Eda slowly bent down and plucked one of the floating seeds up, a gentle smile appearing on her face as she held it up.

“Just a bit.” She said, her voice carrying slight tones of amusement. When Adeline’s shoulders fell Eda dropped the seed back down into the water and offered the young girl a warm pat on the back.

“Now, don’t get too upset. You’ve only been here a few days and you’re already improving.” She said. A sad whine escaped Adeline’s lips and she plopped down onto her knees, setting the watering can beside her.

“You’re just being nice. I’m terrible at this and tomorrow I’m going to have to do it _alone._ ” She said. Veronica had been by that morning to tell Adeline that her own farm would be ready the next day, causing the young girl’s stomach to knot and turn.

“I’m not ready for this.” She sighed, defeated as she let her face fall into her hands. She could hear Eda click her tongue and could almost picture her shaking her head back and forth slowly.

“You’re going to do just fine, Adeline. Besides, I’ll always be right next door if you need anything.” The old woman replied, leaning over to pick the watering can up from beside her. Adeline looked up from her hands and forced a small smile. It was hard for her to imagine anything going her way at this point. She’d been so excited to move here and finally have some control over her life but it had proven to be far more difficult than she’d imagined. The work was extremely tiring and she was constantly making mistakes. Still, it was hard to stay down when Eda was giving her that knowing smile. She tried to shake her uneasy thoughts from her head and slowly got back to her feet, patting the dirt from her dress once she was up again.

“I hope you’re right.” She replied, extending one arm to reach for the watering can only to have Eda pull it back with a smile.

“Why don’t you take today off? You could do with some free time before tomorrow, don’t you think? Besides, I think someone is here to see you.” She said with a chuckle, her eyes shifting to look at something behind Adeline. When the young girl turned she could see a familiar head of spiky hair coming over the hill.  It was easy to recognize Fritz from a mile away but even if she hadn’t, his voice was undeniable.

“Heeeeeey! Granny! Adeline!” He yelled, breaking into a jog once he’d realized they had noticed him. He started waving his arms wildly as he ran, nearly tripping over his feet more than once before he finally made it to them. He hunched over immediately and propped himself up on his knees while he caught his breath. Adeline chuckle along with Eda at his usual enthusiasm and gave him a wave. It had been a few days since he’d first come by and introduced himself to her and she still felt bad for being too exhausted to take him up on his offer to show her around town.

“Good morning, Fritz.” Eda greeted him, “Busy as ever, aren’t you?”

Fritz beamed at the old woman and then ran his forefinger under his nose.

“You know it! I’m all done at home. Need any help around here?” He asked as he eyes quickly scanned the field.

“Actually, why don’t you take Adeline down to the river today? She could use some fun, I think.” Eda replied, gently nudging the younger girl with her elbow. Adeline started to protest. She needed to finish her work here. She still had two more fields to water but she stopped when Fritz voice interrupted her.

“Hey, looks like you’ve got a river right there.” He said, stifling a chuckle as he eyed the floating seeds behind Eda. His comment warranted a glare from Adeline and a soft snicker from the old woman. Adeline looked between the two of them, frowning at how her failure seemed to amuse them, and crossed her arms with a huff.

“Awww, c’mon. I’m just teasing ya. Wanna go down to the river by Elise’s rice fields?” He asked, offering her his most apologetic smile. She thought about refusing, about insisting that she stay here and finish her work, but one look at Eda proved that it wasn’t an option so gave Fritz a reluctant nod and then they were off, waving goodbye to her as they left.

 

Adeline hadn’t realized they’d been walking in silence until they reached the bottom of the mountain and she was knocked from her thoughts by a very loud throat-clearing. She glanced up at the source and was met with a pair of worried brown eyes.

“You okay?” Fritz asked. “You’ve been sorta staring off into space since we left.”

“Oh, no I’m alright.” She replied, shaking her head slightly as if it was that easy to clear her thoughts. It was obvious he wasn’t buying it from the look on his face, though, so with a sigh she continued.

“I guess I’m just nervous. I don’t think I’m ready to do the whole farming thing on my own.”

“Well, what did Granny say about it?” He asked, raising his arms and locking his fingers together behind his head as he walked. Adeline gave him a puzzled look.

“She said I would be fine.” She answered.

“Then you’ll be fine!” He exclaimed, flashing her a wide grin. Adeline couldn’t help but smile at the simple logic and she wished she could believe it as easily as he seemed to but she was still uneasy. He was trying to help, though, just like Eda had so she grinned back at him with everything she had and nodded.

“Yeah, I will be!” She replied, trying to match his enthusiasm and hoping that maybe she would start to believe it soon.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later Adeline was walking back up the mountain alone, having refused Fritz’s offer to walk her home. He looked completely exhausted from diving for treasure in the river so she sent him home with a smile after making him promise to come a visit her on her own farm one day. He’d emphatically agreed and she began to wonder if his good mood would ever cease being infectious. She’d completely forgotten all of her earlier worries while they were swimming but now that she was by herself they began flooding back. Once she made it to the top of the mountain that familiar dread was beginning to sink in again. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Eda had called Gunther and had him move the furniture that she’d been letting Adeline use into her new house.

 

Now, she was laying in her own bed, in her own house, and trying her hardest to fall asleep despite her nerves. After the second hour of tossing and turning she sat up with a sigh and glanced over to her bedside table. She spotted the journal that Eda had given her on her first day there and assumed the old woman had told Gunther to put it there in the hopes that Adeline would finally choose to use it. She’d been too tired to use it all week but if she was being honest she thought keeping a journal was useless. She’d never had one growing up and she couldn’t even imagine what she would write in it. When she’d asked Eda that very question the old woman just smiled and said “write what you feel”, leaving Adeline more puzzled about it than before. Still, it’s not as if she had anything to lose so she leaned over and plucked the book from the table and opened it on her lap to the first page. She grabbed the pen that had been beside it on the table next and lowered it to the paper, deciding to jot down whatever came to mind.

  


_Dear Journal,_

_I played in the river with Fritz today. He got poked by a sea urchin while he was diving and I almost went underwater I was laughing so hard. He found a bunch of other things too like a boot and a couple of small fish. He even almost caught a squid, or so he claims. I didn’t see it so who knows. I had a lot of fun though and I hope we can still have fun when I’m running my farm._

_That starts tomorrow, by the way. I’m really scared. I don’t really know if I have what it takes to do this but I have to prove my father wrong. I have to._

 

Adeline let the pen drop onto the paper and yawned, unsure of what to write next. Luckily, she was finally starting to get drowsy so she decided to end it quickly.

 

_Wish me luck._

_Adeline._

  
After she’d finished she placed the book back on the table along with the pen and fell back onto her pillow, her eyes finally falling closed as she drifted off.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline meets a few new people and decides to give flowers a shot. 
> 
> *I love Giorgio so much okay*

A small groan escaped Adeline as she slowly rolled over on her small bed and she wondered if it was even going to be possible for her to adjust to waking up so early. She’d tried all week at Eda’s to force herself up earlier in the morning but now that the old woman wasn’t around to make sure she was up she could feel herself slipping back into old habits. She was never a morning person...or a very hard working person for that matter. As she thought about herself the doubts for the night before all rushed back. She curled herself around her pillow and buried her face into it as well as she could. There was no way she could handle this. What was she thinking? She should just call her father and tell him that he was right. He was right and she should just--

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

Adeline jumped at the sound, her destructive train of thought interrupted, and slowly sat up in her bed. She eyed the door from where she was seated and wondered who it might be so early. Before she could guess, though, there was another knock and then a soft voice filtering through the wood.

“Adeline, dear?”

With a relieved sigh Adeline stood up stretched before making her way over to the door, pulling it open once she reached it and forcing a smile as she looked at the old woman.

“Morning, Eda.” She said, her voice still heavy with sleep and cracking slightly on the woman’s name. Eda smiled warmly at her and Adeline noticed a large basket in her hands. It was covered with a cute cow-patterned piece of cloth and Eda was holding it up towards the young girl. Adeline took the basket silently, though her face surely asked the question for her.

“It’s just a few extra things I thought you might need.” Eda said, answering her unspoken question. Adeline lifted one corner of the cloth and peered inside, seeing a small bag that she assumed was packed full of turnip seeds if the picture on the front was any indication, along with a large glass bottle filled with milk and three chicken eggs beside it. She let the corner fall back down and gaped at her neighbor.

“E-Eda, you really didn’t have to..” She started, sputtering over her generosity, and before she could continue Eda was shaking her head softly.

“Oh please, dear, it was no trouble. I had a few extra today.” She said, her hand waving dismissively. “Now, eat up. You’re losing daylight.” The woman turned to go, waving over her shoulder at Adeline who was still stunned from the sudden gift. The young girl didn’t even think to invite Eda to stay for food until she was too far along the path so with a sigh she stepped back and closed her front door and moved to place the basket on her kitchen table. She pulled the bag of seeds from inside and stuffed it into the waistband of her dress, making sure it was secured, before pulling the bottle of milk out. She popped the top off easily and took a few gulps, letting out a satisfied “ahhh” when she was done. Next, she eyed the eggs that were left and then realized she had no idea how to cook them. As far as she knew she didn’t have any pots or pans but when she walked over to check the cabinets of her small kitchen area she discovered that she did indeed have some, two of each in fact, and she smiled to herself. Eda must have had Gunther put these here, she guessed, reaching in to pull out the larger pot. She filled the pot with water from the sink and set it on her small stove, deciding to make herself some boiled eggs for breakfast.

 

They didn’t turn out quite right and the insides were still a little bit runny but she ate them anyway. At least now she knew how to make soft-boiled eggs. After she was done eating she polished off the milk and tucked the empty bottle back into the basket. Surely she would want her basket back, right? She thought about it for a moment and then decided that she would worry about it later. She was already getting a late start on her work and with that thought she walked outside and glanced around her new land. If she was correct then the sun’s position indicated that it was somewhere between 8 and 9 so she really needed to get to work if she wanted to be able to head into town later. It wasn’t overly large plot of land but to her it seemed like it went on forever, trees spread out around it in clusters. Would she ever get to the point where she could fill it with crops? She doubted it. Still, she wasn’t going to let the seeds Eda had given her go unused, not after everything the woman had done for her, so she set off to start her first day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took her almost four hours to finish planting the seeds she’d received that morning and by the time she was done she was exhausted. She fell back and landed on her behind with a huff and let her head roll back as she propped herself up with her arms on the ground behind her. She hadn’t realized that the trees that dotted her land would have roots and that those roots made for very inhospitable soil. It took her almost two hours just to find a big enough section of dirt that wasn’t littered with them and then two more to hoe that dirt and plant her seeds. The sun was beating down mercilessly on her, though, so she didn’t stay on the ground for long. Soon enough she was back up and trudging up to her house to try and wash up. Another hour passed and she was at least marginally less covered in dirt than before and decided that was good enough. She hadn’t been down into the town since her first day there and she was happy that she still had time to go check it out so she quickly made her way back outside, deciding at the last second to swipe Eda’s basket from her table. She left the milk bottle on her table and continued on her way. She was thinking the basket would be ideal for carrying anything interesting she might find on her way to town and she could still return it that evening.

 

It took Adeline a while to make it to the large rice fields just outside of town. She took a few wrong turns and ended up in a large open field more than once. Public fields, she’d discovered, going by the signs, but eventually she made it. She let out a relieved sigh as they came into view but her solace was short lived when she caught sight of a blonde girl coming her way. Her dress was impressive and Adeline almost thought she could recognize which designer it came from based on her time living at home but her thoughts were immediately refocused on her own clothing. She was still moderately covered in dirt, only having bothered getting the clumps of it off of her skin before leaving the house, and now she was hyper aware of the differences between the two of them. She wondered briefly if she could get away with walking by her silently to avoid feeling any worse about herself but the girl made it impossible as she walked right up to Adeline a flashed a smile.

“Why, hello there. I take it you're my new...competition?” She lingered before saying the last word, her eyes raking over Adeline and the girl swore she could see judgement dancing behind her ‘competition’s’ eyes.

“I suppose so. My name is Adeline. It’s nice to meet you, Miss…?” Adeline replied, eager to push through the introduction so she could make a quick escape. She didn’t like how Elise seemed to be focusing on her filthy clothes.

“Elise.” Was all the blonde answered, her eyes finally settling on Adeline’s face. Adeline gave her a small smile and a polite nod.

“Miss Elise.” She confirmed, taking a side-step as she prepared to leave. “I’m sorry but I really have someplace to be. It was lovely to meet you though.” She said, bending her knees in a curtsey before slipping around to continue down the path.

“Of course, but...if I may?” Elise said, causing Adeline to stop and turn to face her, “Your clothes. They...well, I’m sure you’ve noticed. If you ever need to borrow a dress I have plenty.” She said sweetly and Adeline started to wonder if she’d gotten the wrong impression. She smiled and opened her mouth to thank her but apparently Elise wasn’t done.

“I even have a personal tailor if some of them need to be let out.” She added. Adeline gawked at her and wondered if she heard that right. The blonde’s face looked so sweet even though she’d just thrown a backhanded insult at her. Honestly, Adeline wasn’t sure how to react so she opted for a quiet “Thank you, that’s very kind.” before turning to walk away, her pace faster than usual. Elise didn’t stop her this time, though it wouldn’t matter if she did because there was no way Adeline was going to continue speaking with her, and she didn’t slow down until she was through to the next clearing. She could see the entrance to the town on her left but she glanced to her right first, spotting a bridge that went over the river. She vaguely remembered the scenery from her first arrival but she found herself wanting to explore it further. The town forgotten, she made her way to the bridge and leaned over the side, staring at her reflection in the water. She thanked the goddess that she’d cut her hair before moving here and gave herself a pat on the back for realizing that having shorter hair would be a good idea in her new life.

 

She stayed like that for a few minutes, watching the fish dart around beneath the surface as her mind wandered until her attention was grabbed by something else. Her head turned towards whatever was on the other side of the river and she tilted it back, sticking her nose into the air with a frown. What was that smell? It was...nice. Really nice. She abandoned her fish watching to follow the scent across the bridge until she came to a fork in the path. She glanced to the left and saw a small farm, cluttered and disorganized. Fritz’s, she assumed. She knew he was a farmer too and for some reason the land’s disarray just screamed that it belonged to him. That couldn’t be where the smell was coming from, though, so she turned to the right and her eyes widened. There were fields FULL of flowers. With a tiny gasp she started running towards them, stopping just on the edge of the first cluster and kneeling in front of them. She didn’t know much about flowers, she didn’t even know what kind of flower she was looking at, but she was completely enraptured. She leaned forward and her eyes closed and she took a large whiff of it and then nearly melted at the delicious sensory overload.

“Wow….” She whispered to herself as she leaned in for another.

“Excuse me?” A voice rang out, startling her so badly that she fell backwards into the grass with a yelp. Adeline’s head jerked up and she saw a tall man standing beside her, looking a fraction as surprised as she was. He eyed her for a moment, as if he were deciding something, and then extended his hand.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said as she cautiously took his hand and got to her feet. He was extremely well dressed and something about his face struck her as familiar. Had they met before? She didn’t remember him being there when she arrived but something…

“You’re Giorgio!” She exclaimed as she pointed her forefinger at him. He took a step back at her sudden outburst and frowned.

“Yes...I am. And who are-Wait, are you the new farmer that was staying at Eda’s? Adeline, right?” He asked, realization washing over his features. His question was ignored, though, and Adeline was bouncing up and down in place with her hands clasped in front of her. It was causing her basket to bounce wildly on her arm but she didn’t care.

“I saw you! At the Deleath Fashion Show! You were amazing!” She chirped. She never thought she meet a model of his caliber out here but man was she excited about it. Once Giorgio recognized her as a fan his demeanor changed and he dramatically ran his fingers through his hair.

“Ah, yes. That was a rather good day for me, I must say.” He said, giving the girl a smirk that renewed her ability to hop in place as if she were going to jump right out of her skin. He was happy for the attention but he was even happier about the attention his flowers were getting before so he tried to steer the conversation backwards.

“Do you like them?” He asked, turning slightly to face the fields, his face beaming with pride.

“Oh!” She gasped, turning to follow his gaze, “They’re beautiful! Absolutely incredible. Did you grow them?”

“Ha!” He guffawed. “Of course I did! I raised each one, pouring gallon after gallon of love into each teeny tiny petal!” He was being dramatic again and was already tensed for her to turn her nose up at his attitude but instead she just agreed.

“Oh, you must have! It shows, believe me.” She mused, kneeling back down to stare closely at one. He joined her as she did and started to go on and on about his process while she ate up every word. Maybe flowers would be something she could learn to grow too? If she could fill her fields with beautiful flowers then surely her--

“Adeline? Are you alright?” Giorgio’s voice knocked her from her thoughts and she looked over, frowning as she saw the worry on his face.

“Yeah? I’m fi--”

*GURGLE*

Adeline’s hand darted down to cover her growling stomach and Giorgio chuckled as he got back to his feet, pulling her by the arm with him.

“I was thinking you looked pale. When did you eat last?” He asked as if he knew the answer. Adeline stared at her feet, her face growing warm.

“Uh...this morning.” She answered quietly. Giorgio scoffed and then turned away from her. She glanced up at his back and then he looked over his shoulder at her with a smile.

“That won’t do, will it? You’ll collapse if you’re not careful. Why don’t you accompany me for lunch?” He phrased it like it was a choice but the way he immediately started walking away proved that it wasn’t so she followed behind him obediently.

They arrived at the restaurant around ten minutes later. Adeline spent their brief walk through town darting her eyes around, trying to memorize as much as she could. The general store had been right at the entrance, right? She’d need to remember it. They passed an inn too and she wondered if the town got many visitors. They passed the guild building next and Giorgio asked Adeline if she’d prefer a shot from the good doctor to replenish her energy, to which she emphatically shook her head earning a hearty laugh from him as they continued on.

“Here we are.” Giorgio stated once they reached the front of the last building, turning to smile at Adeline. “Shall we?”  

 

 

* * *

 

 

As she entered the building she was overwhelmed by the smell of food being cooked which caused her stomach to vocalize itself once again. If Giorgio heard it then he ignored it and she was happy for it and she followed him over to take a seat at the counter. Suddenly a man appeared from beneath it, having bent down to grab something apparently, and Adeline had to contain a squeak of surprise.

“Hey, Giorgio. The regular?” He asked, giving the man beside her a polite smile. Once she was over her initial shock she couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was. He had stylish hair and soft eyes. She blushed slightly when those eyes locked onto her’s and she realized she’d been staring.

“You’re new.” He said, his voice lilting up as if he were amused. He noticed the staring then? She inwardly groaned but forced a smile in response.

“Yeah. My name is Adeline.” She replied as he handed her a menu and busied herself with staring holes into it. Giorgio, noticing her embarrassment, spoke up for both of them.

“This is Raeger. He’s a complete master in the kitchen.” He explained, motioning to the man behind the counter. She only nodded in response, her eyes darting up at him and then back to the menu.

“Nice to meet you, Adeline.” Raeger said as he leaned forward and pointed to her menu. “Can I suggest this? I just got fresh ingredients for it today from the next town over.”

She followed his finger to see what he’d pointed out, her mouth silently forming the word ‘lasagna’. She looked up and managed to smile and nod despite her nerves. He nodded in return and then got to work. Giorgio picked up their earlier conversation, mooning over his flowers mostly, and Adeline tried her best to match his enthusiasm for them. However, her eyes kept drifting over to Raeger while he worked and even though she was trying to hide it, Giorgio noticed. He leaned in slowly, lowering his voice as he turned his head closer to her ear.

“He’s not on the market, sweetie. His ‘taken’ status, while still unofficial, is pretty set in stone.” He whispered. Adeline’s face went hot and she sputtered, her eyes falling to the counter in front of her.

“I-I wasn’t...I was just watching him work!” She hissed. When Giorgio only quirked one eyebrow in response she kept going. “I need to get better at cooking. I was watching how he was preparing the food.” She explained. She was sure he wouldn’t believe her, especially with how red her face got when he called her out, but apparently her explanation was enough because he just let out a surprised ‘huh.’ before leaning back over to his own seat and picking up where he left off with his flower talk.

 

Once the food was served Giorgio switched from fangirling over his flowers to going crazy over their lunch. Adeline couldn’t help but giggle at his dramatic exclamations of love to his plate of food and she spotted Raeger smiling at it too. She wondered who Giorgio meant earlier. Who was Raeger ‘unofficially’ dating?  It had to be someone beautiful, she guessed, to have landed someone as attractive as him. When he spotted her looking at him he smiled and nodded towards her plate.

“Eat up.” He said and she nodded, returning the smile, before she did just that.

The food was amazing, she had to admit. The seasoning was just perfect and the noodles were cooked to perfection. She voiced her praise over it while great fervor and he graciously accepted her compliments and told her to stop back by any time as the two of them were leaving. Giorgio walked out of the door first and before Adeline could follow she heard Raeger call to her from behind the counter. She turned as he rushed over and handed her a small book. She furrowed her brow and looked up at him, tilting her head slightly.

“It’s just a few basic recipes. I heard you say earlier than you wanted to learn so…” He explained. Adeline grinned and tucked the book down into her basket.

“Thank you! This is perfect!” She said, turning to leave after promising to let him try something she makes soon.

 

Giorgio mentioned needing to check out the Trade Depot for something and asked if she wanted to join but she politely declined, thanking him for the lunch before giving him a wave as they parted. She probably should have went to see it but her mind was on flowers now thanks to him so she went to the general store instead, hoping that she could find a few seeds for cheap there. Otmer, the store’s owner, had just received some new flower seedlings it turns out, and was happy to sell them to her at a decent price. She thanked him and then left, eager to get back to her farm and try her hand at gardening.

  
She couldn’t be any worse at growing flowers than she was at growing turnips, could she?


End file.
